


Dry Bowser's Sandy Bone Search

by MisterProfessorDoctor



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beaches, Broken Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterProfessorDoctor/pseuds/MisterProfessorDoctor





	

Dry Bowser was on the sandy beach surrounding the Coconut Mall, looking for some of his bones that fell out of his body as he was trying not to get smashed by the various volleyballs being volleyed around on the sand.

"Now where could have my bones gone...?" Dry Bowser muttered to himself as he brushed back his red hair, rubbing his bony chin with his skeletal right hand. "It can't be that far off... after all, I was only on the beach. It's not like-"

He was interrupted as a red colored, plastic Frisbee disc came soaring right towards him, with the bony reptilian reduced to a pile of bones as the frisbee disc landed near him. A Magikoopa dashed past Dry Bowser's bone pile as he grabbed the plastic frisbee, glancing at him as they exchanged awkward glances for several seconds, before the Magikoopa took off back to where he was.

Dry Bowser: (sighing in disappointment) Frisbees... how could something so simple manage to reduce me to a collection of dropped bones..."


End file.
